


An Other Man

by Amai



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, Drama, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Graphic Description, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1454491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amai/pseuds/Amai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ele não sabia nada de si, e não se importava. Até o momento que as perguntas chegassem... </p>
<p>Eles se envolveram rápido demais; ele quebrou, despedaçou... M deveria saber que até uma maquina tem suas falhas.</p>
<p>E estas falhas, podem custar mais do que Q ou James esperam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Other Man

Capitulo Um

Seus cabelos lisos ondulados estavam mais longos desde o ultimo mês. Costumava deixá-los raspados em partes, mas naquele mês estava com preguiça de ir ao cabeleireiro. Na boca vermelha e lisa, ia um cigarro aceso e o cheiro de nicotina estava impregnado em todo o lugar. Do lado direito do laptop, ia um pequeno pote preto e uma garrafa de cerveja.

O garoto digitava alguma coisa no computador, enquanto parava apenas para retirar e colocar novamente o cigarro na boca. Estava sem camisa, exibindo o torso magro e sem músculo, usava uma calça larga preta que lhe caia, mostrando parte da cueca.

Ouviu batida na porta e desligou o som que, ironicamente, era de um concerto de violoncelos. A mulher de meia idade olhou dura para os olhos verdes do adolescente, observando a barba por fazer.

– Jonathan, chegou para você. – entregou-lhe o envelope.

– Obrigado, Sr. Heather... – pegou o envelope amarelo, olhando a letra escrita em seu nome.

– Quando você pretende voltar ao colégio, Jonathan. O ano letivo já começou há alguns dias...

– Oh, deixe estar! – sorriu, exalando a fumaça dos pulmões – A faculdade já não pode me ensinar nada que eu não saiba...

– Que coisa...! – ela disse, injuriada com o deboche do menino – Se não pagar o aluguel desse mês, te ponho pra fora!

– Eu sempre pago, Srª. Heather... – sorriu, vendo a mulher bufar e ir embora.

Fechou a porta e jogou o envelope na mesa, junto com outros dois bem parecidos. Olhou para o relógio e depois para o calendário. Já era o terceiro só naquele começo de mês, e fazia bastante tempo que não saia de casa. As janelas ficavam sempre fechadas o cheiro de flores que Amanda passava toda semana na casa não durava dois dias.

Procurou no armário uma blusa de frio limpa, mas todas já estavam sujas. Colocou uma caça jeans e uma camiseta preta e parou na mesa. Apagou o toco de cigarro, e pegou um novo maço, todos os três envelopes e vendo se havia a determinada quantia de dinheiro.

Saiu, pegando um cachecol e começou a andar pela passarela de apartamentos daquele prédio. Parou e uma das portas, tocando a campainha e esperando que quem morava lá abrisse.

– Jonathan... – disse a loira de olheiras.

– Amanda...! Tem como você limpar minha casa no sábado, vou receber visitas.

– Sábado...? Okay, mas vai sair mais caro. – disse ela, bocejando – Aonde você vai, todo arrumado? Espero que cortar esse cabelo.

– Ah, não! – sorriu – Até...

– Bye...

Jonathan correu pelas ruas úmidas de Londres sem se importar muito com os cadarços desamarrados. O frio começou a acordar seu corpo dormente e ele sorriu. Chegou à cafeteria e uma moça lhe sorriu, já trazendo seu café. Ele lhe entregou o dinheiro e saiu. Voltou a correr antes que pegasse a chuva que estava por vir.

Assim que chegou à praça, sentou-se num dos bancos e ficou olhando para o céu. Mas ele estava esperando por uma pessoa. Seus olhos corriam como toda vez por aquele campo e pelas pessoas que passavam ali. Algumas ele já conhecia, por que percorriam aquele mesmo caminho há muito tempo.

Outras, porém, o olhavam às vezes assustados. Ele pegou um novo cigarro e o acendeu. Assim que aspirou a fumaça e olhou para a esquerda ele viu finalmente quem procurava. Os cabelos eram loiros e os olhos castanhos, ele tinha um aspecto nervoso e Jonathan acabou rindo, cumprimentando-o assim que se aproximou.

– E então, Claus. Do que precisa? – sorriu, Jonathan.

– Preciso de uma identidade, passaporte, dinheiro. Você consegue? – perguntou, acomodando-se ao lado do jovem.

– Para quando?

– No mais tardar, domingo. – sorriu, com seus dentes tortos.

– Bem. É um bom tempo. – disse, retirando o cigarro da boca – E meu pagamento?

– Não podemos deixar isso para depois? – tentou contornar a situação.

– Eu creio que não. – disse, encarando a rua – Principalmente, quando você está sendo seguido...

– O que...?! – exaltou-se.

– Não é por isso que está fugindo do país? Não sou idiota, já me deve mais de 20 mil, se não pagar tudo até sábado, eu te entrego para o governo britânico... – disse calmo, tomando do cigarro.

– Q, vamos lá. Está complicado, quando eu chegar ao Canadá, mando tudo, certeza. – pediu de novo, Claus.

– Desculpe. – sorriu – Mas é assim que eu faço negócios...

Jonathan se levantou e sorriu, voltando a caminhar. Abandonou o homem sentado enquanto o loiro pegava o celular e ligava para alguém. Não ia ficar para ver o desfecho. Assim que chegou à esquina, virou à direita e começou a correr, sentindo os pingos de chuva em sua cabeça.

Olhou para os lados antes de atravessar e passou para o outro lado. Começou a correr sentindo a chuva engrossar. Sua camisa já estava começando a ficar pregada no corpo, e como ele odiava isso. Tinha que chegar a biblioteca. Quando virou a direita, porém, acabou escorregando no sapato, indo direto ao chão.

– Obrigado gravidade! – resmungou, jogando o cabelo meio de lado.

Sua roupa já estava toda encharcada e ele bateu na própria testa. Levantou-se, observando a rua deserta e voltou a caminhar devagar para uma loja coberta. Nem em sonho eles deixariam Jonathan entrar na biblioteca naquele estado. Encontrou uma loja de doce ainda aberta e resolveu se esconder da chuva lá.

Mas antes que chegasse lá, sentiu alguém tocar seu baço. Instantaneamente, ele segurou o braço da pessoa e o rendeu, torcendo o braço da pessoa nas costas. Mas outra mão surgiu, segurando-o pelo ombro e apontando uma arma para a sua cabeça pediu que ele soltasse o outro homem.

Pacientemente, ele soltou e sentiu um golpe na nuca, caindo inconsciente no chão. Acordou um tempo depois, sentindo uma dor forte no local e quando foi tentar se levantar percebeu que uma de duas mãos estava algemada ao que parecia a maca de um hospital. Jonathan suspirou, olhando de um lado para outro.

–Shit! Shit! Shit! – dizia em pensamento Jonathan, tentando soltar-se da algema.

– Você conhece Geoffrey Quillan, Jonathan? – a voz poderosa de M soou no quarto.

– Quem é você? – ele disse, com evidente raiva no olhar.

– Desculpe. – sorriu – Eu sou M.

– O que você quer? - a voz de Jonathan soou ríspida e desconfiada.

– Geoffrey faleceu há cerca de um mês, quando estava trabalhando... – M dizia, não querendo revelar muito ao prisioneiro.

– Ora, engraçado isso. Pensei que a MI6 cuidava bem dos corpos de seus agentes... – ele disse, sorrindo para a cara surpresa de M – Ah sim, Miss M, eu sei dos seus agentes...

– Interessante... Mas voltando ao assunto principal, ele faleceu e deixou uma carta a você.

– Não acho que eu esteja interessado. – Jonathan deu de ombros – Eu poderia ter ópio?

– Bem, eu creio que não. – M sorriu, maldosa – Não é um bom vício, Jonathan.

– Como você me achou? Eu apaguei todos os arquivos, todas as informações... – disse, sorrindo – Estou excitado...! Conte-me, Miss M, como você conseguiu me achar...?

M sorriu e saiu da sala. Médicos chegaram e levaram Jonathan a adormecer pela injeção. Quando ele acordou, estava em uma clinica. Isso ele sabia por que um dos enfermeiros havia lhe informado. Ele era sedado quase toda noite por causa de seus ataques. E desde que isso não estava mais funcionando no tempo de seis meses, MI6 decidiu por um tratamento mais intensivo.

Jonathan estava em uma cama, desacordado, com tubos de respiração, acompanhamento cardíaco, e uma injeção para ser picada na nuca, abaixo da cama. Seus braços e pernas estavam amordaçados à cama e havia uma equipe de cinco médicos para o que fosse preciso.

– Podemos começar?

– Certifique-se de que ele saia perfeito. Eu preciso de uma máquina.

– O risco é de 56% de dano, Miss M. Não podemos garantir que ele sobreviva. Não me peça o impossível.

– Eu quem digo não me faça perdê-lo. Preciso dele limpo para o MI6.


End file.
